dungeonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Manufactured Armor
Manufactured Armors are armors that differ from standard armors in that they're the signature armors of different races. Goblin-Make (LVL 2+) Goblin Mail *14 GP (Legs and Chest), 8 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +1 to L H and B, +3 to C *Effect: +1 AGL, -2 CHA Goblin Robes *24 GP (Legs and Chest), 14 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: 1 *Effect: +3 INT Whitefall Militia Whitefall Guard's Armor *120 GP (Legs and Chest), 70 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +4 to L H and B, +10 to C *Effect: +10 VIT, +1 CHA *Requirements: 40 STR, 20 CHA Whitefallen Knight's Armor *120 GP (Legs and Chest), 70 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral *ARM: +7 to L H and B, +14 to C *Effect: +10 VIT, Frost Resistance, Elven and Dwarven weapons do 50% damage. *Requirements: 40 STR, 20 CHA Frostforged (Snow Elven) (LVL 9+) Fostforged Robes *60 GP (Legs and Chest), 45 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Ice (Neutral and Water variants) *ARM: +1 to L H and B, +2 to C *Effect: +12 WIS, +10 HP Elven (LVL 10+) Elven Mail *50 GP (Legs and Chest), 30 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Earth (Thunder and Neutral variants) *ARM: +4 to L H and B, +5 to C *Effect: +5 AGL, Elven weapons do 80% damage if wearing full set. Elven Cloak *40 GP (Legs and Chest), 25 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral (Earth and Water variants) *ARM: +1 to L H and B, +1 to C *Effect: +15 INT, Spells cast by Elves have 40% chance to miss. Drowish (Dark Elven) (LVL 15+) Pilgrim's Cloak *100 GP (Legs and Chest), 50 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Fire (Dragon variants are rare) *ARM: +4 to L H and B, +3 to C *Effect: +25 INT (+30 if user is Dark Elf attribute) (+35 if mixed with Dwarven or Battlemage armor) Librarian's Cloak *90 GP (Legs and Chest), 45 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral (Fire and Earth Variants) *ARM: +5 to L H and B, +3 to C *Effect: +20 WIS, (+15 HP if Dark Elf) Myri Warrior's Armor *150 GP (Legs and Chest), 120 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Dragon (Fire and Earth Variants) *ARM: +12 to L H and B, +16 to C *Effect: +12 INT, +15 STR *Spell: Roll 20D to add 5 Dragon damage to any attack, must get 15 or higher. (Getting a 20 will Blight) *Requirements: 40 STR, 37 INT Dwarven (LVL 23+) Dwarven Armor *250 GP (Legs and Chest), 190 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral (Thunder, Fire, and Earth Variants) *ARM: +8 to L H and B, +17 to C *Effect: +15 VIT (+20 VIT to Dwarves) *Requirements: 65 STR Dwarven Spellhammer Armor *300 GP (Legs and Chest), 250 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral (Thunder, Fire, and Earth Variants) *ARM: +6 to L H and B, +14 to C *Spell: Magic damage does 50%, 50% chance to free cast White Magic. *Effect: +8 VIT *Requirements: 65 STR, 30 INT Dwarven Exoskeleton *500 GP (Legs and Chest), 280 GP (Boots and Helm) *Attribute: Neutral (Thunder, Fire, and Earth Variants) *ARM: +3 to L H and B, +5 to C *Spell: Magic damage does 50%, 50% chance to free cast Magic. *Effect: +30 INT, +40 WIS *Requirements: 30 WIS, 30 INT, 20 LUCK